


Apologies

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apologies, F/M, Nora apologizes for being rude, Secrets, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Post 5.04. Nora has a talk with Joe about what Iris does in the future and he helps her see reason with Barry and Iris





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I was very angry at Nora last night and I believe Iris had every right to do what she did

Nora lays on Joe's couch and flips through the channels. Early 21st tv sure didn't have as many shows. She thinks. She sighs when she can't find anything. "Hey kid you ok?" Nora turns around and sees papa Joe at the steps. "No I'm not really." She says. Joe makes his way to the couch and sits down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Nora tries to stop the tears from threatening her eyes. "So in the future mom puts a chip in me. She controlled me. Why would she do that to me?" Nora fumes. Joe just nods his head. "Dad defended her. Why would he do something like that to me?"

"First of all Nora, in the future do you ever ask why your mother put it in you?" Joe asks. Nora opens her mouth to say something but closes it. "No I don't. I assume it had to be her. I don't know who else it could be." Joe shakes his head. "Well it had to be to protect you." Nora opens her mouth to say something but Joe gives her a look.

"I want to tell you a mistake I made. I didn't tell Iris about her mother growing up. I told her that she was dead but she wasn't." Nora looks at Joe stunned. "I did it because Francine well she overdosed multiple times and the finale time was the last straw. I sent her to rehab but she ran away." "What happened after that?" Nora asks.

"Well many years later, Francine comes back into town. She wants to see Iris again and I realize I'm going to have to tell her that her mother is alive. So I tell her and yes she's angry but she forgives me. I didn't deserve her forgiveness but she gave it to me."

"So what are you saying?" Nora asks. "I'm saying she was trying to protect you even if it was right or not. You're wrong for treating her like trash just because you're mad at the future version of her and frankly you have no right to be mad at future Iris either." Joe says. Nora looks at him stunned. Nora opens her mouth in a retort but Joe stops her.

"How do you think Iris feels about being mistreated just because you can't get over her doing what she had to do to protect you?" Joe asks. Nora looks down. "She probably feels awful and devastated." Nora whispers. Joe nods. "Now tell me why you were being awful to her." He says.

Nora looks inside her. She can't find the reason she was taking out her anger on anyone. Papa Joe was right, Iris was trying to protect ever and Nora really didn't have an argument. "I-I." She says instead. Nora shakes his head. "I want you to go and talk to them. Not tonight but in the morning." Joe says. "I will." Joe starts walking up the steps. "Papa Joe." She says. He turns around. "Thank you." She smiles.

-  
-  
-

Nora rings her hands as she walks down the hall to the cortex. She stops when she hears the voices of her mom and dad. She listens to what their saying. "Barry where do you think she went? She could've gone anywhere!" Her mom says worriedly. "She could be staying with Cisco." Her dad says worriedly.

She hears her mom start to cry. She peaks around from the corner. Her mom has her face buried in her dad's chest. His chin rests on her head. "It'll be ok. We'll work it out. She can't stay mad forever." He says. Nora's heart breaks. She can't do this to her family any longer.

"Mom, Dad." She steps out from where she's standing. "Nora." Iris breathes. Nora isn't expecting for Iris hug her but she hugs her back and it feels good. "Where did you go?" Her dad questions her. "I went to Papa Joe's house." Nora says. Nora can't stand the sight of her mom's eyes filled with tears.

"Nora I'm sorry -----." Nora interrupts her. "Don't apologize. I was wrong to be mad at you right now and future you." Nora says. Tears begin spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean what I said." I was mad. She chokes out a sob and hugs Iris tight.

Barry wraps his arms around the both of them as they cry in each other's arms. "I should've realized it sooner that you wanted to protect me." Nora whispers. Iris pulls back and looks at Nora. Nora sees an emotion that future Iris didn't have as much. "Nora I love you. I want you to know that." Nora smiles and hugs Iris tightly.

"I love you too Nora. We want what's best for you." Barry says. She turns to him. "I do understand that." And she did.

 


End file.
